Love and Lust
by YukinoHana015
Summary: Louise Valliere is a 20-year-old Pink-headed girl living at a Peaceful Village located on Okinawa. She's Intelligent, Beautiful and a Tsundere. Louise's has been single for years now and was fed up with it , so she finally decided to confess her feelings with the only guy she ever felt at ease with.
1. Preparations

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I decided to try making a Zero no Tsukaima fiction even if I have low knowledge on the said anime. LOL ^ 0 ^" Please don't kill me! This is dedicated to the only Guy I ever loved and the only Guy that made me Realize How selfish I was before. Philippe, this is for you. I hope you are able to find this and take the time to read it. I know I Suck at making these kind of stories but..

To everyone, Please bare with me and I'd really appreciate a feedback/Review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Zero no Tsukaima"**

**Note: **I also squeezed in a few Unknown names here.

* * *

**Louise Valliere **is a 20-year-old Pink-headed girl living at a Peaceful Village located on Okinawa. She's Intelligent, Beautiful and a Tsundere. Louise's has been single for years now and was fed up with it , so she finally decided to confess her feelings with the only guy she ever felt at ease with.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparations.**

The blue skies was as pleasant as the deep blue sea today as a certain pink-headed girl start up her morning preparing for the big day. It was the day she would finally meet her Pen-Mate Yuki.

Yuki and her were Pen-mates for about a year now and she was secretly crushing on him by those moments that they were socializing for almost 10hrs everyday and so she thought it's about time she confessed her feelings for him after Yuki invited her to watch him cosplay at a famous Mall.

"Mom!" She cried as her mom hurried up to her room and find out what the fuss was all about.

"What is it Honey?"

"Mom, Do you still have that blue kimono You wore before?"

"Which one?"

"The one we bought from Osaka. The blue kimono. Do you remember mom?" She pleaded making her mom force herself to remember.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Uhh! Yeah! Now I remember." Her mom pounded a soft fist on her shoulder and went straight to the otherroom.

"Hurry mom!" She shouted.

A few minutes later..

She was already panicking for it was only 3 more hours before they meet and she still needed to travel. She was about to storm out of her room until Cattleya, Louise's older sister tapped her by the shoulder and said "sit down.".

"But sis.." She bit her tongue for she did not want to anger her older sister. She had always looked up to her and has always envied her. She was the want of most men on their neighborhood and even foreign men travel just to court her sister. She wanted to be just as fine as her so she always remain calm whenever Cattleya was present.

"I know this is you're first date Louise but you need to slow yourself down. You don't even know the guy's real intentions on why he wants to meet you." She scolded her as she curls her hair.

'_Tsk! Why does she always jump to conclusions?! She doesn't even know Yuki-san.'_ She screamed herself through her mind.

"I understand sister. But I know… Yuki-san, is a nice guy."

"I see." Her sister sighed at the statement and just continued on fixing her hair.

Awkward silence surrounded both of them but not another moment later their mom entered the rooms with a beautiful blue kimono on her hand which she had sew briefly to reach Louise's size.

"Oh mom!" Louise Hugged her mom tightly "Thanks mom.." She followed a whisper on her mom's ear.

Pulling her away from her mom, Cattleya made her seat again and gave her the finishing touches for her hair.

A minute later her sister handed her the mirror and her Jaw dropped for she was couldn't believe her new appearance. '_Is this… really me…?'_

"Thank you so much Sis."

"No need to thank me little sis. It's my job." Her sister smiled at her and felt her heart at ease.

To finish it off, their mom clipped a beautiful Flower on her. "You're Ready."

**End of Chapter one**


	2. Love at first sign with a disappointment

**Author's note: **Here it is guys, The 2nd chapter! I didn't think I'd finish it because this site was blocked from our company computers but I managed to make a way somehow (LoL). Sorry if my story was a bit off but I Promise you guys I'll improve on this.

Chapter 2: _**Love at first sight with a dash of disappointment**_

At a Coffee shop, Stood a beautiful but rather impatient Woman waiting for her "Lover". She was wearing a dashing blue Kimono with fireworks imprinted on it and her hair was properly pampered with curls on the ends of her hair and a beautiful Flower that went along with it. For short, She was breathtakingly Beautiful. Every eyes that came across her would pause for a while and ask for her picture and some takes the time to just stop and compliment her. She never imagined that she'd get this much attention from "Dressing up".

'_I hope he arrives soon. I'm getting annoyed from all of this attention.' _ She sighed impatiently crossing her arms around her chest.

She waited for him for 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20, 30, but there was still no sign of him and due to her instincts she went on to the entrance of the Event hall where she actually saw the guy she was waiting for.

"Yuki-teme!" She shouted and stomped her foot angrily with a statement of shock the blonde then approached her with a rather tired look.

"I was looking all over for you, Louise. Where have you been?" He asked trying to calm the pink-headed girl down.

"Don't give me that excuse! You should've have texted me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's really hard to text with this armor on." He apologized handing her his cellphone and said "Can you please hold this for me first?".

"Men, They always do this that's why I-" Cutting her off, the blonde grabbed her by the arm wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered to her ear "I'm sorry for making you wait, Louise.".

Her scarlet tainted face rivaled a tomato with the warmth Yuki was exchanging with her. She didn't want it to end and wished that time would just stay still but she was not like that. She was a tsundere remember? She then broke the sensational embrace not to let her cover spill out just yet. "O..Okay you Baka! I forgive you." She shyly faced him with a blushing pout on her face while he just smiled at her and went on to the event.

(Inside the event)

The place was jam packed with Cosplayers and Congoers. It was actually her first time to be attending one so she was really amazed with the people who expresses themselves by wearing costumes and act like the characters they are portraying. Yuki on the other half was not new to these kind of scene for he was already a Veteran cosplayer. He had one a lot of events already so he is pretty well known to the society.

"Oi! Louise-chan!" A familiar voice shouted her name getting both of their attention.

"Charlotte? Is that you?!" She was delighted to see her bestfriend for they haven't seen each other in awhile ever since Louise decided to work instead of studying.

Charlotte then ran towards Louise and gave her a big bear hug and a friendly kiss of the cheek like they would always do but a certain blonde was awed that the two of them actually knew each other. Trying to be '_extra'_ friendly he finally spoke.

"Charlotte-chan, It's nice to see you again." He greeted her with a radiant smile on his face.

"Oh! Yuki-san, it's been a long time." She greeted and smiled back at him.

"I never knew you and Louise actually knew each other."

"It's because you never ask! You dumbass!" Louise said jokingly and laughed.

"Oh Louise, You're still as feisty as ever." Charlotte laughed at the embarrassed Louise.

"Look who's talking? You haven't changed a bit neither. You're still a bookworm!" making Charlotte blush at the statement but Louise just had to tease her below the belt.

"Woah! I can see the bond between you two." Yuki burst out laughing while watching the two of them argue.

After a few minutes of '_Bonding'_ Charlotte and Yuki were separated from Louise due to a large crowd of men Parading all over the place.

"Where the Hell are they?!" She shouted but the crowd was louder even if she screamed her lungs off. She had no choice but to look for them whether she likes it or not.

At a distance, She saw Charlotte and Yuki having a conversation. Laughing, Teasing the awkward tickles. She knew that there was something going on between the both of them.

'_I hate it when this happens.. First my sister and now My bestfriend..' _She sighed with disappointment and decided not to ruin their 'Moment' but then again She thought that she might be too paranoid or something. She knew to herself that her bestfriend was a whole different person than her sister but she also had to admit that Charlotte has the looks and the brain to actually make any guy fall for her.

She was still out of herself and just stared blankly at a distance with a blank expression her face.

"Uhm..Hey.. Miss.." A guy from behind tapped her by the shoulder breaking the trance she was in.

"What do you want?!" She half shouted facing him teary eyed.

"Uhm.. I'm sorry.." He nervously bowed his head for an apology.

'_Oh fuck! I just shouted at someone I don't even know! Fuck louise! What the hell!?' _She panicked inside of her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you."

"uhmm.. O-okay." He answered back with a blush.

"What is it? Do you need something?" She stared at him.

"Is it okay if I ask for your name, miss?"

"Louise Valliere but you can call me Louise. And you are?"

"Sa-saito! Saito Hiraga!" He nervously replied back while Louise reached out her hand to form a simple yet polite gesture called shakehands. "Nice to meet you, Saito-san." Flashing him a smile.

"My pleasure is yours! Louise-hime!"

'_Louise-hime? What is he planning to do?'_

After meeting Saito hiraga who obviously kept on following her wherever she goes giving her a brief introduction of him like what he likes and dislikes are she accidentally saw Yuki and Charlotte holding each others hands and went inside the dressing room. Following them, She took a peek on the opening of the door which shocked her. Her bestfriend and the Guy she was supposedly confessing her feelings to held each others arms with their lips intimately attached to one another.

She felt her heart being ripped into tiny pieces and her dreams destroyed. She immediately ran outside of the building. She could not take it. From all of the people, Why her bestfriend? But she has no rights to say anything because it was never them in the first place.

She was waiting for a cab outside hoping that the two of them don't see her leaving. It was pouring hard outside so cabs were also hard to find. Talk about bad luck right?

She was soaking wet already as she just stood at the side of the road. The pouring rain covered the tears on her eyes as well as covered the sound of her silent cries.

"Louise-hime! See you soon!" Saito waved at her and smiled before being dragged to leave the place.

She waved back really gloomy and pale. It was that unfaithful day that she felt like she just lost everything with the speed of light but what she doesn't know that her love story was just still starting.

-**End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Forced and Plastic

**Author's Note: **Poor Louise! \ ( 0 )"/ My mind is thinking of alot of things but the story is just beginning. I almost forgot, I dedicated this to my Ex Philippe but now, I don't even care about him anymore. :P (LoL) Thank you guys for the follow! I'll continue this story for you guys. YEEYYY! :D

* * *

Chapter 2:_ **Forced and Plastic**_

The Sky was crying heavily as if it was meant for her torment. She was hoping it was just a dream and actually pinched herself then sighed at the realization. Her Scumbag mind Flashed her the Painful memory that made her body shook, gasp for air and made her tears fall.

She was having second thoughts on opening her Penbook Account because she doesn't want to talk to him nor does she wants to see him on Skype. She stayed on her bed not wanting to get up and just avoided her mom's knocks and calls as well as her sister's.

-Cellphone Received a message beep-

She checked her phone and was nervous when she read the message.

-Yuki's Text Message-

Y: Hey, Louise-chan! Goodmorning.

Y: Louise-chan are you still sleeping? :/

Y: Louise wake up! :D

Y: Louise-chan wake up! I have great news for you!

Y: Louise-chan, I'll wait for you to be online on either skype or Penbook okay? (current)

-Messages end-

She sighed and took a deep breath "He just wants to talk like the old times! No need to be nervous! You can do this louise! We're still friends right?" Cheering herself up, she quickly signed in to her Skype and Penbook from her laptop.

Yuki quickly noticed her online status and pm'ed her.

-Chat Conversation-

Y:L~o~u~i~s~e-chan!

L: Hey..

Y: Why the long face? :/

L; Long face?

Y: Something wrong? :/

L: I'm fine! So what's the fuss all about?

Y: Oh yeah! Click this link wallpost15544851122254_commentstatus

L: Loading...

Louise was shock of what she saw and she almost dropped her laptop. It was Charlotte's and Yuki's Relationship status. Tears began to fall again and she became even weaker.

-Chat Continuation-

L: ...Congratualions.. I'm happy for the both of you..

Y: Thanks Louise-chan!

L: No problem..

Y:By the way, me and Charlotte are going on a date later and my friend is going. Do you want to come?

L: Uhm.. I don't know.. I'm not feeling well today..

Y: Aww.. Do you want us to visit you instead?

L: NOOOOOO! I'm fine! ..

Y: Then you can come with us! That's great! Let's all meet at Osaka Cafe Latte at exactly 1pm noon okay? :D

L: I Cant! I-

_Yuki has signed out_

She ran to her bed and threw herself in, covering her face with a pillow and started crying.

"I hate them! I hate the both of them!" She half shouted not realizing how loud she was but it was a good thing that her mom went out shopping and her sister went to her job so no one actually heard her screams.

A moment later of sulking she carried herself to the bathroom and took a dip on the tub while listening to some very Emotional songs.

After taking a bath she the prepared herself for their meet up uninterested but she was forced to do so. She can't seem to refuse the blonde and the thought of Charlotte being mad at her if she doesn't go.

**Author's Note: **Hahaha nothing much happened on this chapter since my mind is not filling up with ideas and memories that happened hahahaha. I tend to forget things i don't want to remember. But don't worry, Chapter 4 will be really interesting. I promise! ;) Louise won't lose promise.


	4. Belgian waffles

**Author's Note: **Gosh! Too much typo! Sorry guys! I'm really just a noob. 3 " This chapter is going to be a really long one. I promise. Thank you so much for the review and follow and favorites. I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 4: _**Belgian Waffle, A new Suitor and an Accidental Boyfriend**_

* * *

Louise was wearing a hanging blouse, shorts and slippers but she still managed to look cute. She walked slowly towards her destination with her head down. She was having a debate inside her mind on what to do when she sees the both of them. She's afraid that she might snap and spill herself to them and she doesn't want that. She loves both of them and she treasures and value their friendship but she can't be all that giving right? What about her happiness. She thought.

She arrived at the café just to see them already at sight. There she saw the newly together couple and another blonde who looks like Yuki and a certain Black-headed guy named Saito. They were all gathered outside waiting for her so she ran towards them.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" She waved at them and bowed her head for apology.

"No, You're just in time." Yuki smiled at her while Charlotte hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She really felt awkward inside, it's like lying to herself and the others that she's okay but the truth is she's not.

"Hey, Yuki! Aren't you going to introduced me to you're beautiful friend?" The other blonde smiled tapping Yuki at the shoulder.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. This idiot here is Julio Chesaré. He's my cousin." "Teme! Don't call me an idiot in front of a lovely mademoiselle!" He whacked him on the head giving a big lump.

"Hahahaha!" Louise and Charlotte burst out laughing at the both of them. "Nice to meet you Louise-sama." He bowed her head a little and kissed her hand like a prince. "N-ice to meet you too!" The pink-headed girl smiled at him but she quickly noticed the rather silent black headed guy.

"Hey Saito-san!" She greeted him. "He-hey Louise-chan!" Julio was Jealous of the intention Louise was giving Saito and tries to butt in every time they interact with each other.

After Greeting each other they went inside the café and grabbed their sits and ordered. Charlotte and Yuki ordered Fettuccini and Chocolate roll, Julio ordered Cesar Salad and Sugar free Chocolate Mousse, Saito ordered Yakiniku and Vanilla sliced cake while Louise ordered a Twin tower burgers, 2 large fries, Soda float, Banana split, Macadamia cake and a Carrot cake. They were surprised at her appetite and couldn't help themselves but to give her a compliment.

"You know Louise, You ate too much for a girl." Charlotte laughed

"Meh! Mind your own business Okay? I eat what I want!" She answered her back and pouted taking a big chomp on her burger.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong from eating what you like right?" Saito encouraged her and took a big bite on his Vanilla cake.

"But that's too much fat Louise-sama, you better watch you're beautiful body." Julio worriedly said.

"I'm fine!" She devoured everything by herself and decided to go outside for a smoke (sorry, but Louise is a smoker here since she's already an adult working at a CC.) leaving the other 4 inside socializing before going to the amusement park.

(inside the restaurant)

"Is there something wrong with Louise?" Yuki asked Charlotte.

"I think so. I never seen her eat that much before." She replied back.

"She has been single for years now right?" Yuki added.

"Yeah, ever since he passed away Louise never really opened herself for a new relationship.." Charlotte said with a sad and worried face.

"Yeah, I heard about that too." "Don't worry guys! I'll win her heart and when I do I will-"

"Looks like you have a competition Couz." Yuki pointed at the two outside.

When Julio was about to storm outside Yuki and Charlotte tied him on his chair and wanted to see what will happen first because this was actually a set up to have Louise get together with either of the two. So they just had to do it.

(Outside of the Café)

She blew smoke outside of her mouth and sighed. At least, Smoking always gives her the temporary contentment and ease but only do so when she's feeling unwell.

"Uhm.. Louise-chan?" Saito tapped her shoulder breaking her out from the silence.

"Oh.. Hey, Saito.." She smiled.

"You know.. I don't want to butt into you're hobbies or anything but smoking is bad to you're health.."

"I know that. But, this is the only temporary escape from all of the hurt that I feel inside.. besides, we only live once. Might as well taste everything right?" She smiled with a sad aura surrounding her. She then sucked the smoke inside her lungs again and blew it out from her mouth.

Saito sighed but stayed beside her watching her Smoke. He felt uncomfortable to all of this 'Adult' stuff because He never really understood them before. He was well guarded after all so he wasn't aware of his surroundings even if he tried to understand what she meant.

After smoking at great timing, The other three also stepped outside and they proceeded with their original destination.

(At the Amusement Park)

They rode every ride they can think of and played all the games they wanted to try but the gloomy mood of the pink-headed girl never seemed to leave their presence. It was already night time and sky growled and wanted to cry again. Louise excused herself for awhile to go to the powder room and Saito tagged along so he could also take a leak.

"Where are they?" Julio said impatiently worried that the two are getting it on. He spat at the thought.

"Be patient. Maybe there's a lot of people on the women's powder room. You know how girl's are right?" Yuki explained but texted the both of them in advance.

"They better hurry back here Yu-kun. The rain is about to pour soon." Charlotte replied worried for the both of them especially for her bestfriend who wasn't really feeling well from the beginning.

"Tsk!" Again, Julio pouted but he had no choice but to just stand there and wait. He didn't want to lose and let that Loser Saito hiraga win her from him.

(back to the two of them)

They tried to hurry on their way back so that the rain won't catch up on them but unfortunately it showered them leaving them soaked and freezing in the middle of the road (yes, they had to go outside because the comfort rooms are located outside of the amusement park. Not too mention it was miles away and there was no food stands or anything to shelter them from the rain.)

"This is bad." Saito started to panic a little while Louise remained silent and started to rub her arms to warm herself up a little bit.

"Are you okay Louise-chan?" Saito took off his 'Not that Soaked' Jacket and wore it on her shoulders. "Here."

"I'm fine Saito. Take you're jacket back. You need it more than I do." She pouted not wanting to feel weak and helpless.

"No! I'm fine. Saito is a tough guy and this Cold air is nothing." He smiled at her giving her a thumbs up like naruto would.

"Thank You." Was all she said as they shelter themselves under a waiting area.

Awkward Silence lingered at the both of them and again Louise grabbed a smoke inside her bag and lit it up.

"You know.." She started out of nowhere.

"hm?"

"The feeling of loneliness is really unbearable and expectations are hard killers." Blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

"I see.." The once hyper and jolly boy's face saddened at the statement because he clearly understood what she just meant and wanted to share his experience as well.

"You know.. I never really felt loved before.. I never had any friends in school and I was bullied. They treated me like I had a Plague or something.. It's funny because after all that I never had the courage to stand up for myself.. I was such a weakling even before.. I remember the time that one of my classmates actually threw a dirty rug on my face then push me out of my chair then they started kicking me on the face.." He couldn't hide his tears any longer.

"They did that?!" She shouted pissed.

"Yeah, and the only girl I tried confessing too just stomped on my feelings and told me to fuck off in front of the whole class.'' He replied crying when suddenly Louise gave her a tight embrace and caressed his head. "I'd love you.. Just let it all out.. There's nothing to be ashamed about.. Crying is a natural thing.. I may not be the perfect girl for you but I'll be the girl that'll be there for you through thick and thin.."

Saito blushed and felt warm inside. His feelings towards her grew even more. She's the first girl who ever told him that. He felt love and the sincerity of Louise that's why he fell in love with her at first sight.

Breaking the contact, Louise handed a stick of cigarette and said "Try it.. I know it's bad and I'm a bad friend for encouraging you to try one but this would ease you're pain from time to time.."

He was hesitating at first because he knew that when his family finds out about this they would kill him or murder him but a minute of hesitation he still agreed with Louise. He entrusted Louise with all his trust so It wasn't a choice to decline.

He accepted it and started to lit it up, Louise taught him how to take it and he can't believe it. It actually made him feel better. The hurt from his chest temporarily disappeared and gave him ease. At that, he was certain. That this girl is one of a kind and there was no way that he'd let hot of this chance he has with her and to add up to that hope Louise's body moved on it's own and planted a kiss on his cheek which shocked the both of them and these words came out of her mouth "I will protect you and I won't let anyone hurt you."

It was finally official (?) although words was not that obvious Saito and Louise had their feelings blossom but it was just the beginning because a certain blonde will definitely interfere.

**-Chapter 4 end-**


	5. Challenge Accepted, Rival!

**Author's Note: **Yey! I got 7 positive Reviews! Thank you so much for the support guys! I promise I'll update often and improve my writing. I'll think of an interesting plot for the next following chapters.

d ( ^ - ^) b

* * *

Chapter 5: _**Challenge Accepted, Rival!**_

* * *

'_I added her on my Pen-book account hoping that she accepts it. It's been 2 days now since we last saw eachother and since she promised me those words. I really hope she means it.' _I sighed at the thought.

On the other hand, A certain blonde added me as well. He's a friend, so I accepted his request but when I least expect it this happened.

-**Chat Conversation with Julio-**

J: Hey!

S: Hey dude! What's up?

J: Let's cut the crap man!

S: What do you mean?

J: You like Louise as well right!

S: I don't just like her, I love her.

J: That's bullshit! She's mine!

S: How can she be yours if you're not her Boyfriend?

J: Oh! Tough guy eh? Wanna bet on it?

S: Bet on what?

J: Bet on her Love!

S: That's stupid! Don't treat this like a game man!

J: Oh? Backing out? Loser?

S: Loser my ass! Okay! I accept the challenge!

J: Let's see!

* * *

-**End of Conversation-**

Damn! He is such a mother fucking Jerk! I mean bet on Louise's Love? Jeeeezzzzz! But to think about it I have nothing against this guy. He's Handsome, Smart and Wealthy compared to me I'm just a... '_Loser.' _

He's right. I have no chance on winning her heart. Louise and that Teme would look good together unlike me. I have nothing to boast about.

**Louise** _**Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc **__**de La **_**Vallière **_**Accepted Your Friend Request**_

'_She finaly Accepted it! Now is my chance!' _He nervously said to himself.

* * *

-**Chat Conversation with Louise-**

S: Hey, Louise! Thank you for accepting my Request.

L: No problem Saito.

S: How are you doing today?

L: I'm doing fine. Just busy with my family's Business. You?

S: Well, Just busy with my studies and family matters.

L: Oh? I didn't know you were still studying..

S: Uhh.. Yeah, I'm a 2nd year College student at the University of the Easternians.

L: That's an awesome school. Me, I stopped schooling, Finished only a year in college and just pursued with my family's business.

S: Oh, That's okay. At least, You're doing what you like.

L: Yeah. It's kinda boring at times though. :/

S: I see.. So.. Uhhmmm... Louise...?

L: What is it?

'_Here it is Saito! Get ahold of yourself and just say it! You pussy!' _He growled at himself.

S:Can I ask you out on a date?

L: Sure. I thought you were go ask me why i taught you how to smoke. LOL. =))

S: Does that mean...

L: A date. Why are you so shock about it?

S: It's just that every girl i asked always reje-

L: Stop right there Sai!

L: I know what you're going through. Do you still remember what I promised you?

S: Ye-Yes.. :"(

L: I meant what I said. Do you trust me?

S: Of course I do! It's just that.. all of this is new to me.. I never got accepted before.. and this is overwhelming me..

L: I understand you. But don't think about it that much okay?

L: I'm here now.

S:O-okay...

L: Good. I better go now Sai, Just text me when and where. Take care! Bye.

S: Take care.

-**End of Conversation-**

* * *

I can't believe it! Seriously?! A girl.. No, Louise actually accepted my Proposal to take her out?! This is the happiest day of my life! I need to celebrate! I am ahead of you now Teme!

Saito finaly asked her out. Would Saito finaly change for good? Would he turn from Loser to Winner? Well, It's all on the next Chapter. Let's just continue with this chapter first shall we?

(At Julio's house)

"You did what?!" Yuki almost dropped his cup of tea with what he heard from his Cousin.

"Yeah, Well he was begging for it! He wouldn't stay away from Louise!"

"But this isn't a game Stupid!"

"If louise finds out that you guys started a bet on who to be her boyfriend, She'll hate you guys for sure!" He angrily said whacking him on the head.

"She won't know if no one will brag about it right?" He smirked.

Julio has an evil plan on mind with a smile that has ' I'm gonna fuckin make sure I win this bet ' was even more worried at the thought of Charlotte finding out about the stupid bet his Cousin made. It'll be hell of a warzone if she does.

(at a parallel Universe)

"Achooo!" A n awkward sneeze came out from her. "Someone is talking about me." She said rubbing her nose.

* * *

_**Valliere Mansion-**_

Cattleya was busy preparing their Luggages while their mom was packing lunch for them.

"Mom, how long would you two stay there?" Louise pouted as she leans her chin on her hands.

"We don't quite know dear. We really need to help you're father handle the businesses we have overseas. He said he can't handle it alone." She smiled at her while packing the last lunchbox on her bag.

"Tsk. Father, doesn't even call us on a normal day. He just contacts us when he needs help on something." She continued while her mom was out of words and did not reply.

"Oka-sama, I'm done with our luggage. Let's go before we miss our flight." Cattleya broke the silence with a confused face upon sensing the awkward silence.

They bid her farewell leaving her alone inside that lonesome mansion but Louise was already okay with it. She had been alone her whole life anyways.

Her face saddened at the thought of loneliness. She needed a sign from above. She wanted to give up but she didn't want too. She acted like a strong person so people would not pity her. She despises the thought of pity.

She locked herself away from people again, as she stayed inside her room all day and watched movies alone. She didn't even contacted any of her friends. She wanted to be alone and sulk.

**-Chapter End-**


	6. Louise's diary

Chapter 6:_** Louise's Diary (A Tsundere's Story.).**_

* * *

'_Dear Diary,_

_It's been years now since the 'Incident' between me and marc. I just wanted to write it down here so I could tell my future husband everything without saying it directly. It'll be harder for me to explain if i do personally. Hope this gets to him._

_So here it goes,_

_I was only 16 when I first met him, We met through a good friend named 'Shane'. I was just a kid back then and I never really thought of being serious with anybody. It started as a joke to mock my crush who rejected me._

_We were at the same school so it wasn't really hard to get to know him easily. We made a deal to pretend we where going out to make my Crush Jealous. It was not that long I started to grow my feelings for him and he actually did as well._

_I thought it was just infatuation that we got from pretending but it turns out that the more we hangout and went out together it made us fall for each other. We had this connection between us so the spark just started without us even knowing it. _

_I just noticed it when I started missing him and I get angry at him everytime He doesnt text me or responds to my messages he will then eventually say sorry and things would go back as it was. _

_I can still remember our first fight. I received a text from his number saying that he wants to break up with me, that i was stupid and a whore for lying to everybody._

_Whoever it is, She called me a Pathetic whore. Upon receiving it, I was shocked and saddened from what I have read. So I decided we just stay friends before It was too late._

_The next day, He texted me. Asking me if I was mad. Of course I was. I was disappointed because I trusted him and he just made a fool out of me. _

_He said that he was drunk that night and that his closes friends did it as a prank to get back at him from all the pranks that he did. He said that It was not him who texted it and he asks forgiveness from what his friends have done. _

_He also asked me what he can do to make it up to me and he wants to make it right. I then did the cold act even though it was hurting me. _

_I still forgave him though because if it was true then it'll be me who'll end up unfair. So I gave him a chance._

_As days went by, My feelings for him grew even more and I decided to tell him I like him. I was so nervous that I had to bring shane along with me. Surprisingly, He accepted my feelings so I was really happy. Upon those days we were together He never told me that he liked me back until we had a sleepover. He hugged me, Looked me in the eyes and told me "I like you." Which warmed my heart._

_What i really loved about him is his smile. Whenever he smiles at me. It warms my heart and make me feel better instantly. He has the sweetest smile but Just when I thought he was finaly the one, another tragedy happened but this time it was not a Prank anymore._

_A woman called me and told me to back off his Fiance. She also said she was pregnant and if something happened to their baby, It'll be our fault. _

_My heart was torn to pieces upon knowing it. I needed an explanation. I can't believe it! I don't want to believe it! Mac, of all people Made a total fool of me! He never texted me back nor explained and say sorry. _

_I never heard from him again. He ran off on me. That was the day I became feisty and I started locking myself away from everybody. I was never the same girl they can look at before. _

_Diary,_

_I don't want to recall it but I feel like i have too. I want to be honest with that right guy someday. Thinking about it, I wonder how mac is right now? I hope he's doing fine though, because whatever happens, I still treasure what we had.'_

* * *

Louise sighed and closed her diary. It was rather gloomy that day and she had nothing to do, so she thought that she'd fill her diary up instead.

* * *

**-Chapter End-**


	7. Homecoming

**Author's Note: **Okay, the storyline is going to change a little bit. I am inspired to continue this again thanks to my babe. I love him so much ~

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Homecoming

* * *

+ at a distance +

Stood a man wearing a blue hoodie with a superman logo imprinted on it. matching it with a black pants and a black Chuck taylor shoes. His hair style was kinda messy and his complexion was tan. his eyes is brown that matches his tanned skin with his glasses on. He was gazing upon a pink-headed girl at a distance with his head hiding behind his hoody.

'She's changed a bit..' a smile formed on his face but not wanting to show up yet he walks away and sighed.

"hm?" Louise felt the chills on her spine. 'What's this chilly feeling?'

"What's wrong Louise?" Yuki asked her.

"Uhm. nothing!" was her response nodding and continued to stroll together with her friends.

it was already 4:00 in the afternoon and they bid each other goodbyes. The pink headed-girl insisted to stay a little longer at the park so she can be alone with her thoughts.

as she was walking down the park, she came across the usual spot and restaurant She and her First love usually hangout. She sighed and held her hand to her chest feeling her heart skip a beat. it was noticeable She was still in love with Marc.

She entered the cafe with the memories flashing through her mind. She felt herself become numb forcing her tears to stop from falling, she stepped out of the cafe and just runway as far as she could, as far as she could not see the place anymore.

She then leaned herself at an ally gasping for air. 'hn' She gulped. Her eyes was seeing water as she feels her chest tighten. Heavy breathing, Chest aching and tears started falling.

'It still hurts..' She whimpered as she held her locket open, a picture of them was still there. 'I wonder why i suddenly remember him at a time like this...'

'_I wonder if he's thinking about me right now..' _was all she said while she walk herself home.

She was not prepared for any commitment that's what she discovered. So then she thought, 'I really need to end it between me and Saito.'

That night she texted Saito with herself confused. She needed to tell Saito about how he misunderstood her and that they should stay friends. She doesn't want to hurt Saito's feelings so she wanted to end it as soon as possible. She left him a message where and what time they would meet. She was serious.

+Text conversations+

L: Let's meet at the park tomorrow morning. we need to talk.

S: Sure. I'm so excited to see you, Princess.

L: Saito, please. stop calling me that.

S: but i just want to you know..

L: stop it. just call me by my name.

S: Okay.

+end of conversation+

'This is going to be harder than i thought' She sighed as she held her locket again. _'I'm sorry Saito..'_

__End of chapter.


	8. Homecoming part 2

**Author's Note:** _i don't want to spoil you guys about what's going to happen with saito and louise just yet. :" but it's going to be a love triangle/square =)) friends betray friends and things like that. :))_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Homecoming part 2

* * *

It's a gloomy day as the clouds hid the sun's radiant smile. it was never a good sign but for Saito unaware of the situation happily went to the said park. as he was getting closer, he saw the pink-haired girl wearing a green dress with the moon and stars imprinted on it, glasses and a dashing high heels. He was so happy indeed but the girl was as stoic as possible.

"Louise-chan!" He waved at her as he ran towards Louise. With a big smile on his face, he hugged her and at shock Louise's body move on it's own and pushed herself away from him. "What's the matter..?"

"Saito.. We need to talk.."

"O-kay Louise.." Awkward silence surrounded the both of them as they walked the park. Louise then stopped from walking without Saito noticing it. He stopped and stared at louise. Her head bowed, she stood still.

"Loui-" He got cut off when these words was said "Saito, Let's just be friends! I-i can never love anyone other than.." with tears dwelling up Saito's eyes seeing Louise's tears pour down, He just stood there. his body froze and words was at lost.

'_I am really sorry Saito..__' _She ran as fast as she could with her tears still falling but tears not meant for Saito but meant for the lost love.

At that moment, Rain started pouring, hopes and dreams fallen and hearts torn into pieces. Rain. It was never a good sign

_'I can't believe i was blinded by your_ promises._ I was nothing but a booty call.'_

Saito stood still not wanting to move, not wanting to accept what he just heard from her. 'This is just a dream... nothing but a dream right..? I'll wake up soon.. right Louise?' his eyes were covered with tears but people hardly notice due to the pouring rain.

* * *

Louise didn't look back. Her decision was final, She never loved Saito in the first place. She just felt pity on him but then again, Saito mistook it for love.

_"I am so sorry Saito.."_

_"so sorry.."_

She then fell on her knees and continued to cry.


	9. The truth behind broken friendships

**Author's Note: **Sorry if i don't update much. been busy a lot lately.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** the truth behind broken friendships.

* * *

"What happened to Louise?" Yuki kept looking at his cellphone.

"I haven't heard from her for a week now, I can't even contact Saito anymore.." Tabatha responded with dismay.

"I just can't believe they wouldn't ask us for help at times like this.." He hissed.

"They need to cool off for now Yuki-kun.. I think it's for the better as well.." She nodded.

Outside the coffee shop, Tabatha saw a tanned man with a superman hoody and thought "Ma...Maki..?!" making her rush outside.

"Maki-kun!" She shouted running towards him

at that moment, the tanned man turned his back to the woman who was calling him.

"Tabatha-chan.." He smiled as he pull her to his arms and kissed her forehead.

Yuki stood frozen from what he was seeing.

"Tabatha..." Yuki's cold voice whimpered.

Tabatha's mouth was shut as she stood beside the tanned man who was holding her from his arms.

"Who are you..?" Maki asked but before Yuki was able to protest harsh words came out from tabatha's mouth "Nobody!"

Grabbing Maki by the hand and ran.

'_Nobody?'_

Yuki died inside from what Tabatha said but tears was held back from his eyes. He was mad and demanded to know the truth. Who was that tanned man and Why did it affect Tabatha and Louise? Yuki drove all the way to Louise's Mansion. He needed to know the truth.

Louise saw yuki walked out from his car and quickly knew there was wrong. She soon rushed herself down and opened the mansion to welcome him in and as soon as they faced each other, Yuki quickly fell down on his knees with tears flowing from his eyes as he hugged louise's legs. Louise froze for a minute but then came back to her senses and led Yuki to her room.

"Yuki...kun.." She opened her mouth as if to comfort him but yuki continued to whimper as he leaned his head on Louise's lap. Louise caressed his head and told him to let all his sorrows out which he did. after moments of crying, Yuki finally had the courage to spoke.

"Louise..? Do you know Tabatha's exes?"

"I.." Louise bit her tongue but she needed to tell the truth. they all knew this was coming. She sighed and started to talk.

"Me and Tabatha we're bestfriends from highschool. back then we were always together, we did everything together until one day i noticed that she was late from school a lot. She started cutting classes and ignored me. then one day she just dropped out from school and Vanished.." She sighed.

"Vanished?"

"Yes. then as for me, i went to college where i met this guy.. He's a fellow student so i was able to meet him everyday and eventually we ended up together.. then after a few months of dating and at luck, I called his phone cause he didn't go to school.. then a girl answered. She was really mad telling me that she's pregnant and he was his wife.. i was shocked too but the next day came and i tried to ignore him but he tried and tried to get close to me.. I later then found out that the guy i was dating was..." She cut off.

"was..?"

"Was Tabatha's husband Maki.." She finished.

..._'why would she do this to me..? why..?'_

"Tabatha found out that i was maki's mistress.. but it was never my fault! i was a victim too! Maki didn't tell me he was married and committed to tabatha and from what i know they separated about a year ago then i saw her again.. she told me that it was nothing personal anymore and told me she wanted to be friends again like the old times... i believed her.."

"Why didn't you tell me this Louise?!" He angrily turned to Louise

"I never knew you two knew each other.. i swear yuki! the truth is on that day we first met and the con i really shocked to see you! I.." Yuki planted his palm on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Why did you let me fall for her even more?! Why Louise?! Why?! I thought i was your friend! I can't believe you!" Yuki was really angry then he then tried to apologize to Louise but when he was about to gently rub his palm on her cheeks Louise brushed off his hands and shouted

"I was scared okay! I was scared the she would ruin the friendship we already had after I knew you love her! I.. I love you yuki! I love you... that's why when i saw you really happy together with tabatha i held myself back.. I thought she was going to be faithful.. but then she.." She cried.

Yuki was overwhelmed with Louise's confession.

"but i thought you were in love with Saito?"

"No. it was Saito who thought i liked him. He mistook what i said to him. I thought all the times we were together we were just being friends and that's what friends do.. but he took it the wrong way.." Louise's tears was falling.

Yuki came closer to her and wrapped his hands around her. "We are Victims of them.."

Two broken hearts combined with anger and deceit. Revenge was plotted on that day. What will Yuki and Louise plan to do next?


End file.
